Protect Your Blood
by TheTrueBlack
Summary: This story takes place during the Marauder Era. The Eldest child of Orion and Walburga Black is Hadrian Arcturus Black, He must protect his brothers Regulus and Sirius as well the rest of his family to ensure they survive the coming onslaught of Lord Voldemort’s radicalism. Powerful/OP! Harry
1. Birth

**A/N: So I wanna go ahead and start by saying this is my first fic that I'm writing so I hope I can get a lot of constructive criticism! Recently, I've been reading Black! Harry and most of them are very well made and I enjoyed reading them to the fullest. I've decided that I want to try and write one myself! The pairing is going to be Harry/Bella, since I've only read a few good stories with this pairing. And this be taking place pre-boy-who-lived so during The Marauders Era. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter in anyway shape or form! This is just purely for entertainment purposes! Belongs to J.K. Rowling not me! **

**Anyways let's jump right in!**

**October 7th 1957 **

The cries of a baby echoed the whole manor of Black. The baby shuffled whilst in the comfort of his mother before settling down, to a calm state.

"O-Orion, He's so handsome! My sweet baby! W-What should we name him d-dear!" Walburga Black wasn't a women that would be seen speaking so nervously, however, the toll of birthing her first child was enough to make her emotions run wild.

Orion Black, the acting Lord black, on the other hand, looked stern as if the birth of his first child didn't faze him, one could even say he was emotionless, but deep down in Orion Black, it was the one of the happiest days in his life.

"I thin-" before he could finish his words, the closed door behind him crashed open and the rest of the Black family rushed in.

"How is he Orion! And how is Walburga!" Cassiopeia Black eagerly exclaimed towards the couple as she rushed towards them.

"Now Cass, give them some room, nothing can happen to the black family in the manor," this voice belonged to The Lord Black's names Arcturus Black, tall and majestic in all his might.

"Arcturus! Cassiopeia was looking out for them! Don't be such a prat!" Scolded the Lady Black, aka Melania Black(nee MacMillan) who stood with her arms crossed.

"Alright, Aright, whatever, the boys name Orion?" Arcturus sounded disinterested, but a clear gleam could be seen in his eyes for his first grandchild.

Orion Black paused for a second before looking down at his son who still remained calm despite the loud ruckus.

"His name, it will be Hadrian, yes, this is my son, my firstborn,

Hadrian Arcturus Black!" He firmly stated.

Walburga looked content with the name and smiled whilst cradling her child in her delicate porcelain arms.

Hadrian Arcturus Black opened his eyes for the first time to see his family staring down at him, his emerald eyes projecting a deep power behind them. And as if on queue, Hadrian started giggling and clapping his hands together after his father announced his name to the world.

Arcturus Black stared intently into the boy's eyes, his posture changing into one of awe. But before he could get a closer look, The child clapped once again and everything turned pitch black.

Shocked by this, Walburga held onto her first child tightly as she could shielding him from possible harm. Cassiopeia, Melania and Orion all took out their wands in haste and faced towards the only entrance to the room.

"Father stay here with Walburga, Aunt Cassiopeia, mother and I will search the house for intruders, Kreacher! Lockdown the manor now!' Orion Black was unfazed, if any dared to harm his son he'd murder them brutally.

"Now, now, put your wands away! And Kreacher do not put the house on lockdown!" Arcturus calmly interrupted.

"Put our wands away? Are you senile, father? All our candles have just been snuffed out and there might be an intruder in the house, and you want to tell me to put my wand away? You're fucking mental!"

Arcturus merely gazed at the silhouette of his son before snapping his fingers, the room was filled with colour once again and he could now see that Orion was sweating profusely. "Do you really not trust the Black wards Orion? There is no intruder. In fact it was caused by one of us!"

Everyone in the room looked confused and questioned themselves on who would've nox'd all the light out in house. The Lord Black smiled, he put his finger out pointing at the only bed in the room. Walburga was confuzzled as every other person in the room. "Me? How that possibly of been me? You must definitely be out of your mind now! You probably got dementia or whatever those mudbloods call that brain disease," She said with her confident sassiness returning to her.

"No, not you Walburga, use your thick skulls! You baboons!" He aggressively spoke, still standing tall.

The Blacks has now realised that the source of the nox has been the baby, Hadrian.

"Arcturus mind your mouth!" His wife retorted, "But how could it have been Hadrian, he was just born! Accidental magic can't occur by newborns!"

"Ah, just because the ministry says it cannot happen does not mean it would not! Heh Heh! He will be the pride and face of the most noble and ancient house of Black! AHAHAHAHHAAHAH!" The madness of the Black clearly visible in the Lord. "I can feel pure magic radiate from his eyes! Be proud Orion! You birthed a son, and gave me a grandson, who has limitless potential! And Orion, do not **ever **curse at me again or I will hang your body in the dining room, for 8 hours, in nothing but your shoes!" The last part vigourously vocalised from his mouth.

Orion visibly flinched from threat his father had said, he knew that it would be carried out if he stepped out of line again. "Yes father!" He monotonously said.

Walburga Black looked down at her child before kissing his forehead, "Hadrian my dear, you will be the most powerful wizard on the planet! The blacks will nurture you to your fullest potential!"

"Well, I will head out with Melania to inform the rest of the Blacks of this fortunate event!" Came out the mouth of Cassiopeia Black, "They'll be pleased to know that the next generation of Blacks are going to be lead by a formidable wizard!"

"Alright Cassiopeia, and Melania? Make sure to let Pollux know that I've got a grandchild before him!" Arcturus and Pollux have been competitive with each other for every little thing in their lives, where it be looks, who's the better wizard or even who has the first grandchild.

The two mature witches, said the rest of their partings and walked out the door leaving Orion, Walburga, Arcturus and Hadrian in the room. Arcturus soon followed them, the rest of his day occupied by endless amounts of business meetings.

Walburga now recovered from her temporary weakness looked at Orion. "Orion, we'll make him the best won't we? We'll teach him everything we know and much more! We'll get father and aunt and maybe we can let Dorea teach him, so that he can heal himself!"

Orion nodded as his wife continued to ramble on how their firstborn would be the greatest wizard, surpassing even Merlin. He looked at his son's eyes, he could feel the power expel from them, he knew he would be destined greatness.


	2. Parseltongue?-Brother!

**A/N: First of all I want to give my 36 favourites and 44**** follows and also Caimbeul the first one to comment! (At the time of writing this) I'm quite surprised by the amount of people actually reading this! Thanks so much too those people! Anyways this chapter will be 1k longer as the first one chapter was just an intro, I will gradually build the chapters up in size till about 3-4K words per chapter, as this is my first time writing! I will also introduce the rest of the Blacks next chapter I think. Thanks once again to all the people reading this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter in anyway shape or form! This is purely just for entertainment puppies! Belongs to J.K. Rowling not me! **

**November 9th 1959**

The green-eyed, black-haired toddler clumsily toddled, towards his destination, he could feel his surroundings and he knew where to go. He was determined to reach his goal, no matter the cost.

It had been 2 years since Hadrian had been born, and he hasn't disappointed at all. During the couple of years, he had performed many magical feats, accidental of course. At 2 months old he had nox'd all the lights in the house again. Which caused a massive ruckus since Arcturus wasn't home therefore Orion, being the overprotective father, searched the house spotless till he knew it was Hadrian who had caused it.

At 7 months he levitated himself, scaring Walburga out her mind when she awoke to see her child 'climbing' the ceiling.

At 15 months he had successfully summoned fireballs out of thin air to kill the mice he had found in the garden. If it wasn't for Cassiopeia who was babysitting at the time, it would of likely started a massive fire.

At 19 months he 'learnt' how to transfigure. Melania, his grandmother, was watching him play with his 'replica' wand that resembled Arcturus' wand, a 12 and a quarter inches, solid, elm with a core of Dragon heart-string, the replica wand obviously didn't contain the core, therefore it was safe for him to use. Only to be shocked when Hadrian, brought her rocks which he then made 'pwettier' and turned them into beetles.

Arcturus at that point had just entered outside to ask his wife where his wand had been placed, since he couldn't find it. Melania realised then that, Hadrian had actually taken the real wand and the wand in his hand was not the replica that Walburga had bought for him. She told her husband of what had occurred which left his mouth open to catch snitches. They then proceeded to scold Hadrian about taking his wand, before praising him for being able to transfigure a rock into live beetle. Hadrian was golden for the rest of the day.

This brings us to a month ago, 2 year old Hadrian Arcturus Black was a Parseltongue. The events leading up to this were as natural and normal as they could be. The Blacks ( Arcturus, Melania, Orion and Walburga ) went to diagon alley, to show little Hadrian around, buying what they needed as they they went through each shop. Arcturus and Orion left for knockturn alley leaving the two women and child to explore the rest of the bustling alley.

**FLASHBACK**

The remaining three blacks had explored much, only Gringotts bank left, which they would wait for the two male blacks to return before entering, and the magical menagerie.

They decided to go to the Magical Menagerie to see if there were any good owls, and to stock up on owl food for their parliament of owls.

(**A/N: whilst writing this, I didn't know what a group of owls were and when I searched it up I was quite surprised that it was called a parliament of owls! Relating back to the Greek gods because they were Athena's animal they were considered wise hence parliament!)**

Hadrian upon entering the shop heard many whispers. "_Look at thessssee humanssss they dare lock ussss in cagesss more have come to look at usssss!"_

_"Thesssssee humanssss look tasssty maybe that young one is the tasssssstiessssst" _

Hadrian stared deeply to the back of the store where they were before slowly waddling towards the whispers.

_"Loook the ssssmall one isssss coming! Sssssshall we eat him?"_

_"He cannot underssssstand usss but we ssssssshall eat him if he openssssss our cagessssss."_

Enthralled by the snakes speaking he looked at one of the bigger and longer snakes, before putting his hand on the glass cage as if he was tracing the design on the body. _"Pwwetttyyyy, whut is dis?" _The snakes in the cages all stopped to look at Hadrian.

"SSSSSPEAKERRRR!" One had hissed. Followed by many repitions of speaker after that. Hadrian didn't understand what they meant by speaker, so he started talking to his new found friends.

On the other side of the store, Walburga and Melania were talking to the shop owner, a middle aged saleswoman with grey streaks in her hair much like Melania herself, though Melania did look younger than her considerably. Walburga noticed the massive hisses coming from where Hadrian had left to go.

Concerned about him, she strutted to the back of the store towards the snakes. Immediately, she froze. Hadrian was hissing back towards the snakes. _What?_ She blinked rapidly and rubbed her black beady eyes to make sure she wasn't hallucinating what was happening in front of her. "Hadrian? Dear? What are you doing?" She asked plainly.

Surprised by the voice of his mother, he jumped and turned towards her with his hands behind his back. He looked down as if he was caught with his grandfather's wand. "I wads tawking wids da snakes." He replied politely, still looking at his toes occasionally glancing at her worried eyes.

Walburga on the other hand was processing what her son just did. _Hadrian is a Parseltongue? Hadrian is a Parseltongue! _She was elated! This was no small matter! It meant that he was the Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin! As well as the Heir of Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black! Walburga grabbed her son in a tight hug.

"Hadrian listen to me, you can never tell anyone about this! Do you understand? You can't tell anyone!" Hadrian nodded up and down as fast as he could complying with his mother. Walburga took a hold of his hand and quickly and carefully led him back to Melania.

"Mother, Lady Black, we have an emergency, a family emergency right now, Call the bastard Orion! And Lord black! We need to go back to Black manor right now!" The sense of urgency could be heard in her voice, and Walburga only used titles if it was incredibly important. Melania understood this so they bid farewell to the saleswoman of Magical Menagerie and left the store in haste.

Melania sent a patronus to Arcturus, before leading Walburga and Hadrian to Black Manor. Patiently they waited, for Arcturus and Orion to arrive.

"What? What is it Melania? Why did you send a patronus to me? We still have to go Gringotts!" Arcturus grumbled.

"I agree, unless it's something incredibly important, we should head to Gringotts now,"

"Shut up, Shut up. Listen whatever I say in the next few moments can't leave this room, we have to also tell the rest of the house but for now we have to keep it a secret. Hadrian is a Parseltongue!" She said with an insane smile on her face.

"WHAT!" The rest of the Blacks shouted in unison.

"I saw him talk to the snakes at Magical Menagerie, it means he's Heir Slytherin!" Walburga pronounced happily. Without warning, Arcturus pulled out his wand and pointed towards the floor. _Serpensortia! _A long cobra emerged into existence and curled on the floor before hissing loudly.

"_Who sssshall I eat today? Hmmm sssssmall one! I sssssshall feasssst on you!"_

_"Don't fweasssst on me pweassse!" Hadrian replied._

_"Sssssspeakerrrr!" _Before anything else could be said the cobra disappeared into thin air and Arcturus cackled crazily in the background. Orion and Melania still stunned but eventually regained their senses and laughed as well. Hadrian looked at the adults in slight, confusion and contemplation, why was everyone laughing? Walburga was already over the new revelation, therefore she opted on squeezing her son to death.

**FLASHBACK END**

This all occurred a month ago. Now, Hadrian is toddling, towards the room, the room where he could here the cries of his mother. He had finally gotten here. Slowly, he opened the door. Upon entering, he saw his mother laying in the bed with Aunt Cassiopeia in front of her and his father holding her hand on the other side of the bed.

"MERLINNNS BEARD IM GOING TO KILL YOU ORION! YOU NO GOOD BASTARDISED SON OF A BANSHEE!" She screamed loudly.

"I know dear, I know! Just a little bit more and he'll be out soon!" Orion while replying calmly was crying on the inside, his hand was being crushed by Walburga's unnatural force of power. They decided that after the first time they would have someone, preferably female to help them with birthing a child.

"A little bit more Walburga! He's almost out!" Cassiopeia tried to reassure her, but it made her more frantic to get the baby out of her body. "Come on! A little more! You got it Walburga!"

Yet again, another cry swept, the same room as 2 years ago. This time however, the cry grew louder and louder and louder. Not stoping at all. Cassiopeia had done the necessary cleanup and gave Walburga's second child to her. Walburga however held him at arms distance because of how loud he was actually crying.

"My child you already causing trouble for your dear mother. Sirius Orion Black, you had better not cause more trouble when you grow up! You look like you will break a lot of hearts as well! Damn child!" She was estactic as she always was, this time the birth not weakening her the same as her firstborn, however that didn't mean it didn't hurt.

Orion watched whilst clenching his now fractured hand as he sighed in relief that it wasnt as bad as the first time.

Hadrian meanwhile watched everything occur. He watched his newborn brother cry loudly and he didn't like that. He didn't want his brother to cry. He slowly, walked towards his mother, through his fathers legs and climbed on the bed flicked his newborn brother's forehead. Sirius immediately stopped crying and opened his silver metal eyes. For a moment there was a staring contest between the two brothers, before Sirius started crying again and this time the Goblins from Gringotts could probably hear it. His brother was finally born, and it couldn't be any better now that he had a sibling.

**A/N: so I enjoyed writing this chapter and it was quite a challenge because I realised in the middle of it that Walburga was pregnant with Sirius so I had to go back and change everything so it made sense, for example during the Magical Menagerie scene I wrote that she ran back to Melania but a 8 months pregnant woman won't run since it isn't good for them lol.**

**Anyways hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, I'll be slowly writing the next one where I'm introducing the black sisters.**


	3. Wands?-Relatives?

**A/N: **

**Just to clarify this, I will be changing the ages of some people such as Bellatrix, in canon she is 8 years older than Sirius 0o0, just so she's closer to Hadrian.**

**Brodylopa- so the relationship between Sirius and Hadrian will be a complicated one, I'm not gonna go much into it but you'll see what I mean when I start developing their relationship more.**

**Black Warlock- he is the Heir of Slytherin because of his ability to speak snakes, one of the reasons I did this was because I wanted another reason for him to oppose Tom riddle, Parseltongue is also commonly associated with the House of Slytherin. Many other reasons which I will not divulge into. :)**

**Grounded Forever- I haven't gone around to describe them in depth, I only built some of their character, also it's a fanfic it's not meant to be believable and my first fic :)**

**Nazgul Belsirion- right now I'm keeping it Hadrian/Bella, since it's my first fic, but I'll put a pole up in the future for you, to see if people want it solely Bellatrix or a harem, **

**———————————————————**

**December 20th 1960**

It has been one year since his brother had been born. Ever since then Hadrian had asked his father and grandfather to teach him magic. Arcturus knew that Hadrian would be powerful, but didn't expect him to pick up things as if he was reciting the alphabet. The young Black's impeccable mind could easily mimic what had been demonstrated to him. A real monster wouldn't be used to describe an innocent young child, but it fit perfectly for Hadrian.

_Wingardium Leviosa, _Orion had shown him, and not even ten seconds later Hadrian produced the same spell on his first try. Arcturus' mind was blown, Hadrian was a prodigy amongst prodigies. The wand the boy used was not even his own. They didn't think a two year old child could even come close to casting a spell due to the erratic nature of magic in children.

In the next 2 weeks, Arcturus took his grandson to Mykew Gregorovitch which was in Germany.

**FLASHBACK**

They had just arrived at Gregorovitch Zauberstäbe, Hadrian was inside excited, he was going to get a wand, and he was only two years of age. He had already learnt many different spells taught by his father and now he was getting his own wand. Hadrian had matured quite quickly in the past few months, which had allowed him to seek out his father and grandfather to teach him magic.

Arcturus pushes open the door and immediately made eye contact with Mykew Gregorovitch. "Gregorovitch old friend, I have come for a wand! How are you these days? I know you still have not gotten over the theft of the Elder Wand," Arcturus knew about this since, The Blacks we're close to Gregorovitch, most if not all had there wands made by him.

"No, that insufferable zhief, ruined everything I had planned for it! And know I do not vant to know who it vas or I vill chase him down! Anyvays vhy do you need another vand?"

Arcturus Black grinned knowing this would astonish his old friend. "Not for me, for this young one here," he stepped out the way and Hadrian stood there looking at the Wand maker.

Gregorovitch laughed, "Zhere is no vay zat he can even use a vand! He is but a child! A young one as vell!"

Arcturus said nothing and gave Hadrian his wand. _Lumos. _After 10 seconds of proving a point, he cast _nox. _

Gregorovitch was stunned, this child looked no older than 3 and could already cast a basic charm. He turned around swiftly hiding his face from The Lord Black, "stay zhere Arcturus, boy come!"

Hadrian slowly walked towards the wand maker. Gregorovitch sat on a stool and looked at the child. "Hand," he called out. Hadrian complied. "Look at me!" He said, Hadrian blinked and looked at the wand maker. His eyes reminded Gregorovitch of the killing curse, _Avada Kedavra._

_"_Touch all the vood tell me vhich one feels good." There were many wood blocks on the table, all different. Hadrian closed his small eyes before touching each and every block. He opened them to find both hands hands on to separate blocks, Yew and walnut.

"hmmm very, very interesting, now come and look at zhe stuff I have here and choose again." Hadrian closes his eyes once more, feeling out each object before him, some were in small glass vials, while others were out in the open. He opened his eyes. He pointed towards the large vial with some sort of webbing, then he pointed pointed towards the dark green liquid held by a small vial, next towards the sharp fang and finally towards a bone shard of some sort.

Gregorovitch looked at the boy then back to the cores. "Come back in a few days Arcturus I vill see what I can do," Arcturus grinned before grabbing Hadrian and leaving the store.

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

Hadrian was estatic, he was about to get a wand! The pair of Blacks hurried towards the wand maker's shop, entering only to find the store was a shadow of its former self, most things were burnt and everything was scattered. Behind the counter Gregorovitch popped his head up, his eyes a sense of relief in them. "Finally! Zhank Merlin! Take zhe wand! It is in the middle of zhe carnage! And hurry! I vant my business back! I can not go anyvhere near zhat vand!"

Arcturus looked at Hadrian and nodded, he slowly walked towards his wand, as he got closer he could feel the remnants of the magic that surrounded the wand, he felt a pull, a strong one. He stared at the floor, the wand before him. It was a dark brown, long, 14 inches, big for him but, he'll eventually grow into it. It radiates power to him. His came closer to the hand which was intricately designed by Gregorovitch, on closer inspection the boy realised it was his family crest, _tojous pur, _always pure, the bottom of the wand had three spikes. Above the handle, the wood split into 4 roots and twisted into one, with the boneshard core clearly visible in the gap between the 4 rootlike wood.

**(A/N: if you wanna see the wand search up the wand of praesul but the colour is dark brown and it is shorter like an actual wand. Runescape (: )**

Hadrian held the wand and as a 2 year old child he felt as if magic was his calling, his partner, his guide

Arcturus in the background held back a smile, in exchange for a grin. "So what is it made of Gregorovitch?"

"It is made of valnut wood, you owe me big, Arcturus, I used my personal collection of cores for zhis! It is a Chimaera boneshard, only one I had. And do not worry old friend, untracked like usual."

Hadrian felt amazing, felt strong, felt his brain grow. But he wasn't complete. He turned and looked at Gregorovitch, "Where is the other wand?"

"Ah of course, zat one, I rather not look for it, it is somevhere in zhe basement, worse zhan zhis room if you ask me,"

Hadrian made his way down, and immediately felt warmth, it was dark, but he knew where it was, he strolled into the darkness blindly, and stopped, the other wand, it was a ghostly white, same length, 14 inches, this one was curled at the bottom, like a nautilus shell but wood, the handle was twisted wood, everything above was smooth and long.

**(A/N: For this one I took inspiration from Mathilde from tumblr, her artstyle is quite amazing so go check her out! The wand is on her tumblr)**

Upstairs Arcturus pulled out a bag of galleons, "How much Gregorovitch, since it is your personal always collection, I will pay you double."

"You know you are very lucky, that I know you as an old friend. Usually it vould be 100 galleons since it is custom made by yours truly, but it is materials zhat I cannot get again in anozher five years, so it vould be 2000 Galleons for both of zhem, but again you are my old friend so I vill give you a bit of a discount, 1500 galleons for zhem both. And also, zhe core I used for zhe second vand has been illegal in Britain zince 1776, be careful. " Arcturus nodded and handed over the massive amount of galleons, slightly hurt that bank was crippled in such a way, he did not like using money often, however, this would be worth the investment, after all he was nurturing the next Lord.

Hadrian came back up, happy beyond belief, his eyes holding even more desire to learn magic and power in them. Arcturus bid farewell and took Hadrian back to Black manor which was a long way back, since they were in Europe.

**END FLASHBACK**

Now it was time to introduce Hadrian to the rest of his relatives. Orion and Walburga recently arrived from number 12 Grimmauld place and immediately wanted to introduce Hadrian to, as Walburga put it, "his potential future wife". Hadrian of course didn't understand what "wife" meant, his vocabulary expanded with the help of his grandfather,but certain words like wife, sexual intercourse and more had been left out for obvious reasons. Nevertheless, he was excited meeting more of his relatives.

12 Grimmauld place was an ancestral home for the blacks, Orion had added more security measures known to wizardkind on top of the original ones. It was also protected by a Fidelius charm therefore invisible to the muggles and known only to the Blacks. Arcturus opted for having a big manor with miles of land around it, instead of 12 Grimmauld place, his wife Melania had taken one of her NEWTs on Care of Magical Creatures which was one of the reasons for his decision. Therefore, the other Blacks lived in 12 Grimmauld place.

Orion, Walburga, Hadrian and Sirius, who was in Walburga's arms, arrived to the ancestral Black home. For Hadrian it was weird seeing muggles, even if they couldn't see him. Then he stood in awe as 12 Grimmauld place revealed itself to him. He knew magic could do almost anything, and this made him more gripped into learning wizardry.

"Father! I am here hurry and open the door so you can meet your grandsons!" Walburga said aggressively.

The door opened heavily and stood in the passageway was a tall dark-haired man with grey streaks barely visible in his short hair. Black eyes piercing, as fierce as Arcturus. He wore a white shirt, black tie, black pants and black shoes. He also had some gloves on. "Ah Walburga, finally! We have been waiting!" He looked at Orion and nodded, before looking at the two brothers, one shuffling in his mother's arm to get her attention, the other stood proud next to Orion.

"Oh? Are these ones my grandsons? One is already causing such a fuss, the other however, intrigues me, his eyes remind me of the killing curse, his stance reminds me of Arcturus. Well, do come in" he led them to the massive living room in which the rest of the Blacks were there.

Cygnus Black and Alphard black looked closely similar, both had short black hair, like their father, the only difference being that Cygnus was shorter and he wore suit whereas Alphard wore a quidditch outfit. Alphard played for England in 2 world cups as a chaser and he is currently managing and teaching for Puddlemere United. Being the middle child he is 33 years of age whereas Walburga is 35 and Cygnus is 31.

"Ah sister finally brought your sons? I have been waiting to see this so called 'prodigy' of a son you had!" Cygnus said not believing a word she had said. Alphard look at his younger brother with an eyebrow raised.

"Cygnus do not be rude to your elder sister like that, besides I want to see if our grandson is actually as powerful as she says myself," the voice of Irma Black (nee crabbe) rang out as she entered the room, followed closely by Druella Black (nee Rosier). Irma Black was a proud Housewitch, she wasn't tall but her position of authority was clear, her long black dress touched the floor as she walked closer to Walburga. Her snow white face contrasted the black curls she adorned, her blue eyes peered towards her grandchildren. Her eyes immediately softened upon seeing an innocent baby still pulling on his mother's arms for attention.

"Awwwwweee what a adorable grandson I have! Walburga give him here!" Her mother had completely flipped a switch and now wanted to dote on the 1 year old baby.

The long brown haired, brown eyed woman known as Druella Black, sweatdropped at the actions of her mother-in-law still not used to it.

"Alright, I will go bring the three girls down!" Druella announced. Shortly leaving, with her long exadurated black dress following her.

The two women in their room continued their idle chatter about Sirius and his future pontential, behiavior and wife's. The men in the room, however, looked at Hadrian.

"Go on son, show them what we taught you," Orion said encouragingly. Hadrian paused, taking out his walnut wand, he paused again.

"Well On with it boy, hurry up!" Cygnus said impatiently as he tapped his foot. Alphard looked at his brother again, with his eyebrow raised again.

"Cygnus patient, you do not have anything to do regardless," Alphard retorted.

"Of course you're have something smart to say every time, do you not? Oh dear brother of mine?" Cygnus stated raising his voice slightly.

"Boys, do not, and I mean do not start this now, or so help Merlin I will not curse the both of you!" Pollux stepped in and asserted himself to make sure it didn't drag on further. "I apologise Hadrian, please do carry on in your own time,"

Hadrian nodded, and closed his eyes to concentrate. "_Lumos...Nox." _An interval if 10 seconds had passed between the two charms. "_Wingardium Leviosa," _he chanted the charm and his target was the stack of pages, on the table next to Cygnus. The faces of Pollux, Alphard, Cygnus and Irma was shocked. Pollux rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming; Alphard's eyebrows were raised comically past his hairline; Cygnus' mouth was open agape for snitches to fly in and Irma's eyes almost bulged out of her head.

"Impossible! That is not possible in anyway way shape or form! A child can not have any ability to manipulate magic in any way because of the way it develops in our body alongside our maturity!" Cygnus carried on with his rant about magic and how this wasn't ever possible.

"Cygnus, calm yourself, while what you say is true, Hadrian here being alive, proves you wrong. Also just because we have not have had any cases of such an occurance, does not mean it can not happen." Pollux explained carefully.

Behind Irma, Druella had reappeared with 2 very young girls and a baby. Hadrian immediately noticed the tallest one, her black hair and eyes curious but also very watchful. The second one looked closely similar, the only differences being her light brown hair and wider eyes which conveyed kindness to him. The baby who looked content with her big blue eyes smiled at the crowd of people.

"Mother who is that boy? Is he family?" Bellatrix, who had black hair, asked her mother eagerly. Druella looked at her eldest child before looking at Hadrian,

"Yes, he is your father's, older sister's son, or my sister-in-law's son, so you are first cousins with him, Apparently, your aunt Walburga has been bragging that, he can already perform basic charms! Imagine that a person the same age as you performing charms Bella!" Druella said obliviously.

Andromeda, the brown haired girl, laughed she didn't believe that the boy could perform magic. Bellatrix also joined in the laughter, she refused to believe there was a boy who could perform magic. Whilst they were laughing, Cygnus had seen his wife and ran up to Druella and held her by the arms, staring deep into her soul, "C-Cygnus? What's wrong?"

"You will never believe this! We have a genius among geniuses among our family! Walburga's son definitely is special! Just look at what he can do!"

He called over Hadrian and showed his wife and children that he could actually cast charms. "_Lumos," "Nox," "Wingardium Leviosa," _the 2 black sisters, and Druella looked dumbfounded, only the baby, who's name was Narcissa, enjoyed what she saw him perform. Cygnus looked at the boy and then Druella.

"Druella, come on let us congratulate Walburga and Orion! Let the children play among themselves!" The adults were all in the room congratulating Walburga and Orion for birthing a son like Hadrian as well as talking about future plans.

Hadrian looked at the other 2 children and realised they were still in a daze. He waved his hand in front of them to gain their attention. Bellatrix, saw the hand and looked at the boy who she was taller than.

"Hello, my name is Hadrian Arcturus Black, can you tell me your names?" He asked politely. Bellatrix's brain couldn't process any words he was saying, so all she could let out were a few garbled words. Andromeda on the other hand, still couldn't speak at her age.

"Ah I see, my grandfather did tell me I was more mature than others my age, maybe it is because my brain can process information faster?" Hadrian has muttered the last part to himself. He knew that he was more mature, and he could do what other 3 year olds could not. Bellatrix on the other hand took the first part as an insult and had finally enough, rationality to speak.

"You! When I learn magic, I am going to hex you! Bellatrix Black, that is my name remember it! My sister is Andromeda, and my other baby sister is Narcissa." Her face was red and she was embarrassed, the sentences she had spoken wasn't perfect English like Hadrian, instead, some words came out jumbled. Hadrian looked at Bellatrix, and smiled.

"I can see that you can understand what I say, you probably can as well am I correct?" His squeaky high voice would be comical if heard by the adults. Andromeda nodded up and down, that she could understand him. Hadrian then decided to show them his two wands, both having an aura of power in them. The girls, even though Bellatrix would not admit it, enjoyed listening to Hadrian, talk about when he got them and what was used to make them. Hadrian continued on telling them many things about himself and Bellatrix talked about herself and her family as well. They then went to look for his brother Sirius, and also their sister Narcissa. Eventually, Hadrian had to leave and the sadness was visible in Andromeda's eyes, Bellatrix looked away not wanting to reveal her feeling of sadness.

"You better come back!" Was shouted by her. Hadrian bid his farewells to the other adults in the room, Orion and Walburga did the same with Sirius and they finally left to go home. Hadrian would be excited to meet his relatives again, espeicially Bellatrix and Andromeda.

**A/N: something's while writing this, found out there isn't a female version of suitor! Also the fanfic app is buggy, my chapter 2 completely lost, and replaced with chapter 3 and my notes also lost and changed into chapter 3 like wtf is happening! There will also be a poll when the story reaches the start of hogwarts, whether it should be a harem or strictly Bellatrix. I will try to update every week Monday for you guys! If I don't update on Monday I'll probably update on Wednesday! **

**Peace out!**


	4. Training!-Voldemort?

**A/N: **

**Long story short, fanfic app bugged, chapter changed to chapter 3 -_- like everything else, decided to use google docs. Slaved the week to write this whole thing again from memory which was hard.**

**And thanks for all the support guys!**

**RonnieX5: Thanks for the suggestion! I won't put anymore A/N's in the middle of the story! I'm very grateful!.**

**Black-Warlock- **

**So about the wands, there's a common misconception, about a wand with 2 cores, yes it can have 2 cores but the thing about the wand is that it can't contain 2 strong cores. An example, say Basilisk venom and Phoenix feather, those two cannot be put in wand together no matter what a wizard does, it is too much raw magic. This is the case with Hadrian's 2 wands, Chimaera Boneshard cannot be put with the core of the second wand. ( you will know what it is if you searched it up (: ) hence the 2 wands.**

**It will be a slow fic I expect to be at hogwarts before chapter 10 however.**

———————————————————

**September 18th 1963**

It had been almost 3 years since he met the Black sisters. And 2 years ago his mother had also birthed his second brother, Regulus Arcturus Black, who shared the same second name as his oldest brother. Regulus looked the same as Hadrian, a mini version of him, only his eyes weren't green, they were black. Walburga spent most of her time doting on her youngest even though she liked her firstborn and second born, she favoured her youngest. Sirius in the meantime, always watched Hadrian as he was learning, the almost 4 year old, liked watching his older brother, he didn't understand how Hadrian 'could do a lot of stuff' so he always watched in awe.

**FLASHBACK**

Sirius Orion Black, stood around the corner to where his brother was studying, he was curious, so he listened. "_Avada_ _Kedavra_, the killing curse, useful for..." Sirius didn't get to hear the rest as his father had caught him listening. He put his arms behind his back and looked towards his feet as he played with his foot.

"Do you want to learn as well Sirius? I could teach you as well." His father asked him. Sirius nodded up and down excitedly, he looked and smiled at his father. Orion was happy that his second son also wanted to learn. So he decided to start teaching Sirius about the history of the family first.

**END FLASHBACK**

Since then Sirius had learned a lot of history about the Blacks, but he didn't enjoy it, he thought it was too 'boring'. He'd rather watch his brother study and do cool tricks.

Hadrian on the other hand wanted to visit his cousins, but his father, grandfather and his Mother kept him busy in learning everything about the Blacks, as well as learning more magic. He wasn't able to go back to 12 Grimmauld place.

At the moment, the 5 year old, stood exhausted, his back on the muddy field, wet. His eyes closed as the rain hit his face. His clothes tattered and spoiled by the mud. His body covered in grazes and cuts. Every muscle in his body, aching and gasping for air. Arcturus looked at him.

"Boy, Get up, you are not finished. Is this not what you wanted? If you do not get up consider future sessions over!" He shouted mercilessly. Hadrian was a prodigy amongst prodigies, however, it did not mean he wasn't human. He still had to work, he had to think, he had to train even more than anyone else. Merlin had given him the talent, he wouldn't waste it away. Slowly, Hadrian crept to his knees, forcing himself to stand. He stumbled, but still stood on his feet. He opened his eyes and looked at his grandfather.

"Let us continue." Arcturus could see in the boys eyes, a fire that shone brighter than any he'd ever seen in his life. He wasn't just hungry for knowledge and power, he starved for it, he craved it, he's delirious over it, at this moment Arcturus almost felt scared. Almost. Maybe in 10 years he would be scared of his grandson's power, scared, but also content, that his blood stayed strong. Arcturus grinned before holding up his wand, "_Duro," _he casted the spell which turned the surrounding objects into stones of different sizes and launched them towards his grandson.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

_"Vulnera Sanentur, _Arcturus, what are you thinking? You almost killed the boy! If you had not called me earlier he could have been in a physical coma!" The scolding voice belonged to Arcturus' younger sibling who had married another pure blood line, Dorea Potter (nee black). Her dark black hair, wrapped in a bun, reminded her peers that though she may be a Potter, she was once a black. Her pale green, showing Arcturus the fury towards him and the care to his grandson.

Arcturus grumbled, "Yes, yes, I would have just, _Renervated, _him," his eyes looking away, not wanting to look at his sister. Some could wonder who really was the older one between the two.

"And cause him to be disorientated and imbalanced for a few days? Merlin sometimes I wish you were not so harsh!" She replied. "One of these days I will get you to duel Charlus again, for both of you to just die in a pit created your inability to talk like civil wizards and act out a duel, just like before!"

Arcturus visibly flinched, it was well known throughout wizardkind that Charlus Potter and Arcturus Black were on par with each other like two parallel lines. Both straight but, neither straighter than the other. The war with Grindelwald, left both Charlus and Arcturus as head of their own families, Potter and Black. The House of Black supported, Grindewald, whereas the House of Potter were against him. Eventually at one point Arcturus and Charlus fought each other to a standstill. At that point, they both were on the verge of death, if not for Dorea Black, who had revealed she had romantic feelings for Charlus to her older brother, which started another fight.

Arcturus smiled at the memory, from that point on he had a somewhat stable relationship with Charlus, as 'war buddies'. Regardless of their personal beliefs, he respected him as a fighter and a brother-in-law. It was also 3 months later that Grindelwald had been defeated by Dumbledore and the war had ended.

Dorea had finished healing her grand-nephew, and turned to her brother, "Arcturus, call me whenever he is injured like this this again, do not make it daily though, I am not an elf!" She joked at the end which was responded by a deep chuckle.

"No promises dear sister!" At that point Hadrian had opened his eyes and his consciousness had flowed back into his mind. "Good job boy! You did well! Now get up, you have a lesson with your father!" Hadrian autonomously stood up and walked back to the house to find his father.

"Are you not, too rough? He is but a mere child! I have had to look after James, since Fleamont and Euphemia perished and I can not understand how you can be so rough?"

Arcturus knew that she would ask this.

"He is not only a Black, but he is Orion's heir, and one day he will be leading this family, I will not allow his potential to be wasted, he has others to give him love, but I will be the one who conditions him into his steps to becoming a powerful Lord." He arrogantly replied. However, despite all of that Dorea knew that Arcturus, cared for Hadrian but wouldn't admit it. She smiled at him as a reply, not wanting to drag on the conversation further.

Orion waited patiently in his work room for his eldest to enter the door. As he was about to get up there was a knock on the door, followed by it opening and his eldest entering the room, "My apologies father, I was being healed by great-aunt Dorea therefore I am late," his words were heavy, but graceful, he was tired but his manners were still proper. _Good, _Orion thought.

"Alright, good, you have finally integrated your lessons with your grandfather into your schedule, it took you long enough. At one point I had gone to the ministry and back and you still were not here. Well done. Now tell me, what is a charm? What is a dark charm? What is transfiguration?"

Hadrian's eyes gleamed in the dimly lit room, "A charm, is a type of spell concerned with enchanting an object to behave differently from its usual self, like _Wingardium Leviosa _it is a charm which enchants an object to levitate in the air.

Transfiguration is a type of spell which changes the form and appearance of object, animal or a person and can be broken down into five sub categories , transformation, conjuration, switching, vanishment and untransfiguration.

Transformation alters the physical appearance of an object and has another sub category within it called trans-species transformation, which changes one species to another. However transformation do have limits, for example a dragon will be much harder to transform than a rat or human and will provide a challenge.

Vanishment, in its name can make an inanimate object or possibly organisms disappear out of existence, as the level a complexity within an organism grows, the harder it will be to vanish it out of existence, a human for example will be much harder than a rat. It is suggested by many wizards that the vanished entities have some form of existence and can be conjured back. Vanishing a living being either kills it or sends it into an unconscious state until said living being is conjured back, however there is not much proof of this.

Conjuration is an advanced sub category of transfiguration, it is the opposite of Vanishiment as it makes an object or living being appear out of thin air. Such as the spell _incendio _which is a fire making spell. In conjuration, for unknown reasons, the bird making and snake making spells are easier than other animals.

Switching, in its name, exchanges two targets physically. Not hard if you think about it. A sub category is present in switching, however it can be classified as trans-species transformation, due to the almost similar nature.

Untransfiguration, is the opposite of transfiguration in which an object or living being is restored to its original state.

Dark charms are charms that can be seen as dark magic. Similarly to charms, it has a magical effect on a target, but in a harmful and negative manner. It can be classified in three sub categories, jinxes, hexes and curses.

Jinxes, causes minor harm and usually is seen as irritating and amusing. It can vary between _Flipendo, _the knockback jinx to _tarantellegra _the dancing feet spell.

Hexes are slightly worse than jinxes as the effects are more harmful but not as dark as curses. Such as_ Engorgio Skullus_which swells the head.

Curses are the darkest of charms, they vary but all have one purpose, to harm the victim of the spell severely. The main three curses known worldwide to wizardkind, ranked from worst to best according to the Ministry of Magic, are _Imperio _the imperius curse, which mind controls the victim into complete control by the caster, can be resisted with strong will.

The cruciatus curse _Crucio _which inflicts a mass amount of pain to the victim of the curse, at most a strong willed person is able to resist 5 minutes leaving them heavily scarred, any longer will, leave anyone in a vegetative state or death.

The killing curse, known as _Avada Kedavra, _causes instantaneous death if casted on a living being and can't be blocked by shields.

This is what I've learnt so far father," Orion was impressed, his son was knowledgeable, but this wasn't the real question he wanted to ask.

"Tell me Hadrian, why is it that the Ministry of Magic's classification are unicorn faeces," Hadrian smiled knowingly.

"Because it doesn't matter about the classification spell, it is about the intent of the spell. Everything relies on intent, if you don't have enough negative intent you can't cast the killing curse. Furthermore, you can kill someone with _Wingardium Leviosa_ as much _Avada Kedavra. _The rankings are ranked wrong as well. _Avada Kedavra _should be at the bottom since it is a mercy killing, to die instantly, then _Imperio_ because it controls you mind, and anything can be done by you or to you. _Crucio_ should be the worst, it leaves not only a physical impact but also psychological, it is torture and one of the worst curses. But, having said that, the cruciatus curse is useful for getting information if used correctly and is ranked second for usefulness out of the three. Imperius ranked first. Killing curse ranked last. Tactically speaking. " a gleam of power, sparkled in his eyes.

His father looked at him proud, before Turing around to pull some book from the shelf behind him, "Good, let us continue with the history of our family and then move onto ancient runes. You can do charms with your mother and your grandmother will teach you transfiguration, as well as other things, such as proper pureblood etiquette." Which was returned by a yes father. After Hadrian spent a couple of hours with his father he rushed off to learn from his mother, who according to his father, the best at charms.

"Hadrian dear how are you? Are you well? Are you learning well? Or not?" She asked the last question aggressively which made Hadrian flinch visibly, his mother was ruthless to anyone, with some exceptions, mainly the females in the Black family. She also a bad mouth which if triggered, she would go on a spree.

"I'm doing well mother, I am learning extremely quickly according to father. I will never let down the House of Black, I swear it." In the background Regulus could be hear giggling, most likely because he saw his older brother.

"Oh? You swear it? Good, we have raised you well, thank Merlin such a strong boy was born from purebloods, if it was a half-blood or a mudblood, I would kill it the instance I saw it!" Hadrian didn't like his mother's use of derogatory terms, though his views were similar, he didn't stoop low to spout derogatory terms.

"Mother, whilst I agree with your views that pureblooded wizards are superior, I don't agree with your use of derogatory terms, it is unfitting and unbecoming of a beautiful and powerful Lady of the House of Black." The child's intellectual ability could be spotted from miles away, his words carefully chosen not to anger his mother, and also get his point across.

"Oh Hadrian dear, you think your mother beautiful! How sweet! I guess you are partially correct, it is unfitting for such a beautiful and powerful Lady like me! But the mudblood's deserve it! Those pitiful, disgusting vile creatures!" Hadrian sighed, his mother was massively stubborn, and her beliefs wouldn't be changed at all.

"Anyways mother, Regulus looks handsome as usual, would you mind teaching me charms?" He asked quickly not wanting to listen to another one of his mother's rant about blood superiority and mudbloods. His mother nodded and floated Regulus in the air with the levitation charm and started teaching Hadrian the theory, precise wand movements and incantations.

After a couple of hours of learning charms Walburga, brought Regulus back into her arms before taking Hadrian, downstairs to the dining room, where the mahogany table was already set out by the house elves. The rest of the Blacks were already sat in their seats. Arcturus sat at the end of the table, Melania sat opposite Cassiopeia, who was next to Orion. On the right of Orion was Sirius, who was playing with the chocolate frog cards he had just unpacked. Walburga and Hadrian took their respective places opposite Orion and Sirius.

"Well lunch is served! Kolsey! Serve the table!" Arcturus ordered, his stomach grumbling for food.

"Yes Master Black sir," Kolsey was one the oldest house elves, mother to Kreacher, who was really fond of Walburga, however Kreacher at the moment was serving, the Blacks at 12 Grimmauld place. The House of Black had a tradition with elves, if a house elf were too old to carry a tea tray, they would be beheaded, and their heads, would be put in the dining room as display. It was gruesome. Sirius noted it when he first started seeing it till now.

"Father, mother, why are their elf heads on the wall?" He had seen them before, and tried to ignore it, but it was too much, it made his stomach queasy, and he didn't like it, he felt disgusted.

"Ah that Sirius, is tradition upheld by our family ever since the 19th Century by Elladora Black, the sister of your grandfather's grandfather! It is an honour for old elves to be remembered in such a majestic way!" Walburga pronounced to her son. The almost 4 year old nodded, but deep down he thought it was cruel, he didn't like it. The rest of the Blacks were in idle chatter, however Arcturus has decided to bring another matter to the table which peaked everyone's interest immediately.

"Abraxas Malfoy, one of the other dark family heads in the Ministry brought about an interesting topic, what most of us want. pureblood supremacy. He has been pushing for a notion to change some policies regarding the rights of th pureblooded and has brought up the fact the current Minister of Magic, is muggleborn." A look of disgust spread, across most of the Black's faces. Hadrian keeping his poker face and Sirius disagreeing with his family in his head.

"Filthy mudblood! How dare they actually allow him to stand upon the top of our society! Mudblood lovers the lot of them!" Walburga screamed, frightening Regulus as he was in her lap.

"Walburga silence, let me continue, he is voting for a no confidence, and the wizengamot is split fifty fifty like usual. The light families against us and the grey families neutral as usual. Bunch of sissies they are. There has also been a rising politician, who supports our ideology, his true name is unknown, but his alias is Lord Voldemort, he has been pushing for pureblood supremacy ever since the start of his career, and the House of Black will support him. Just as the other families will, hopefully in time we can get him to be Minister of Magic!" There was a round of cheering by the family gathered there. Hadrian contemplated, about the things that were said.

"Grandfather if I may, I don't think you should support him openly yet," Walburga looked furious at her child.

"Hadrian! How dare you! Dishonourable child!" Arcturus gave the boy a questionble face.

"Walburga let him speak, he may be a child but his intelligence is unfathomable," Hadrian breathed deeply from his mother's words.

"As I stated before grandfather I don't think you should openly support him yet. At first glance you tell us he is for pureblood supremacy, but if you think about it his life is shrouded in mystery, you know nothing of him. I believe you should wait, be patient for his true velief to come out if he has one, and be ready for it." Hadrian stated.

"The Traits of a Slytherin, cautious, cunning and dangerous. You are its only heir after all. I also understand you completely Hadrian, and your reasoning of being cautious. I guess I got a little too excited and jumped right into it, I'll have some of my men look into him in thorough detail." Arcturus got up and his face showed one of contemplation.

"Well this lunch is over, Hadrian, I expect you do better the next morning. Orion you are coming with me, Melania dear, could you check about the pair of nundus that guard the manor? They have been quite loud recently. Cassiopeia tell the rest of the Blacks, especially Cygnus, not to jump into it straight away. Anyways we will be off, farewell, have a nice afternoon." The Lord Black and the acting Lord Black, walked out of the room, Walburga looked deep in thought before being interrupted by her eldest to continue their charms lesson. Sirius disliked the way his family spoke about others, esepcially his mother who coddled his younger brother.

Melania and Cassiopeia exited together leaving Sirius still eating. As they were walking out Cassiopeia looked over to Melania. "Arcturus still has it, after all these years he looks not a day over 35 and his power just makes he shudder," Cassiopeia shivered a little.

"Oh Cass you look not a day over 30 in fact I believe regardless of age, any female from the House of Black never looks old! Maybe a few gray hairs and such, but your beauty is incomparable!" Melania replied, turning her head.

"You flatter me Mel! You might be born Rosier, but now you are a Black! And you are beautiful as well dear sister-in-law! Do not sell yourself short! Anyways this Voldemort, he is so the obscure. So mysterious. If he is a pureblood, think I can snag him for a quick marriage?"

"Oh Cass, if he is a pureblood then by all means go for it! But if he is not then just _Avada Kedavra _him. Saves us time, why would any other than a pureblood fight for pureblood supremacy, it means he is manipulative. Anyone trying to control us will face the consequences of being a Black!" Melania said embracing her inner Black. They continued talking with each other until they parted ways.

Meanwhile upstairs Walburga was teaching Hadrian, who now understood what her eldest child actually was. Listening to his concerns, raised the same concerns and more questions. What if this, Voldemort, wasn't a pureblood? If he wasn't, how dare a half-breed beast or even worse a mudblood, control them! Thinking about it got her angrier and angrier. "Mother!" Hadrian shouted finally grabbing her attention.

"Be calm, you almost started throwing curses, I doubt I would survive given your much superior experience and my lack of defensive spells. Do not worry mother, there is 70% chance this Voldemort, is just an old pureblooded politician trying to actually fight for pureblooded beliefs and how these muggles are taking over our tradition, such as Yule, being turned into, this Christmas or whatever it's called. Besides if it isn't, we are Blacks mother, none shall oppose us, or they face the consequences," Walburga was amazed that her son had such intelligence, it made her worries vanish as well, it was like listening to an adult in a child's body.

"Hmph, if it is a mudblood I will personally kill him myself! Now what were you saying about curses?" She started throwing multiple curses at him. To which Hadrian sweat dropped before dodging them both.

"Errrrrr, nothing mother, just wondering when you would teach about that and the dark arts!" He said enthusiastically changing subjects, he had 2 more hours before he had to learn with his grandmother and his great aunt Cassiopeia. The day was going to be exciting like every other day.

And just like every other day Sirius watched, watched in slight envy and slight dislike.

**A/N: Sorry again guys want to apologise for the delay, I know not to use the app anymore! Anyways thanks again for all the support I will try and update every week Monday, if it doesn't come give me a few days to post, I might be checking over my spellings and stuff, beta'ing myself, there might be spelling mistakes and stuff since, I'm writing from phone it usually autocorrects, and two even if I did check over it my eyesight is like old as hellllllll. **

**Till next time! Peace!**


End file.
